Kiss Me
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Il pleut sur Londres. Les nuages s'amoncèllent et ne vont pas tarder à éclater. Je veux seulement partir, loin de lui, et l'oublier.


Hey hey ! Mon entrée en terminale m'inspire de nouveaux OS tout frais, inspirés par les cours (ennuyeux) passionnants de Philo. (Ma prof est une bombe, je crois que j'aurais préféré un vieux dégueulasse quand même.)

Enfin bref, à lire sur _Cry_ de Lea Michelle ou bien _Kiss Me_ de Ed Sheeran. Ou même les deux.

* * *

Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est irréel, et pourtant la douleur est bien là, dans ma poitrine, comme une bête tapie au fond de mon cœur qui voudrait se frayer un chemin à l'air libre. Je sens mon corps tout entier basculer sans douceur dans l'incompréhension totale. Mes yeux ne versèrent pas une larme grâce au soupçon de dignité qu'il me restait et je clignai des yeux face à l'homme qui venait de détruire ma vie d'une seule phrase.

« Je te présente Romane. »

Elle se tenait à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage fin et souriant. Elle était grande et élancée, en équilibre sur ses talons compensés. Je me devais d'admettre qu'elle était très, très jolie. Son sourire dévoilant des dents impeccables et régulières et ses yeux bleus avaient rapidement fait la navette entre lui et moi en me voyant. Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

James et Romane. Romane et James.

Dans mon esprit, cela sonnait comme une insulte, comme une condamnation. La douleur dans ma poitrine s'accentua, si cela était encore possible.

« Bonjour, » réussi-je à souffler, sans grande sympathie.

Romane m'avait sourit chaleureusement et tendu la main.

« Je suis la petite-amie de James, » se présenta-t-elle d'une irrésistible voix chantante qui me donna l'immédiate envie de l'étrangler.

J'hochai la tête sans pouvoir articuler un mot et serra sa main. Elle me regardait gentiment, attendant sûrement que je lui dévoile mon identité.

« Romane, voici Lily, une… »

Il hésita un court instant en plantant ses yeux noisette dans les miens.

« Amie. » se reprit-il bien vite. « Une de mes meilleures amies depuis Poudlard. »

Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il simplement avoir le culot de mentionner Poudlard après m'avoir infligé ça ?

« Oui, exactement. Depuis Poudlard. »

Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Non seulement monsieur avait fuit lors de ma proposition d'appartement à deux, m'avait donc abandonné après deux ans de relation sans nuage après m'avoir juré fidélité éternelle, mais en plus il m'exhibait sa nouvelle blondasse au sourire parfait et aux jambes interminables. Sans l'ombre d'un remord en plus !

« Mais je t'en prie Lily, entre ! » fit-il avec son sourire horriblement hypocrite.

Je ne me gênais et pénétrais dans le petit appartement que je connaissais par cœur. Rien n'avait changé, à part les cadres de notre ex-couple qui avaient été retirés. Je fouillai l'endroit des yeux, cherchant un rouge à lèvres, un petit mot sur le frigo, un vêtement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre prouvant que Romane-dents-blanches habitait ici. Mais sans succès.

Le soulagement que j'éprouvais à l'instant se dissipa bien vite lorsque James disparût à la cuisine pour faire du thé, nous laissant seules.

Sa petite-amie s'assit sur le canapé et je l'imitai, bien qu'à l'exact opposé.

« Alors, vous… Vous habitez ensemble ? » demandai-je à brûle pourpoint, désireuse de savoir.

Romane eu un sourire gêné en triturant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

« Oh, euh… Non, James n'est pas prêt pour un tel engagement… »

« Comme quoi les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas, » répliquai-je pour moi-même d'un ton exaspéré.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il y eu un bruit de raclement de gorge et je me retournai pour faire face à James. Il tenait la cafetière et me fusilla du regard en posant le tout sur la grande table basse. Je rougis en me rappelant que nous avions fait l'amour exactement à cet endroit plusieurs fois, et il sembla s'en rappeler également car il me fixa un instant.

« Alors, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il avec trop d'entrain pour que cela paraisse normal.

« Oh, et bien, à part que je viens de me faire larguer par mon ex petit-ami il y a bientôt deux mois… Rien. » sifflai-je d'un ton mielleux en évitant de le regarder.

James baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, la mâchoire crispée, tandis que Romane exclamait avec de grands cris aigus sa peine pour moi.

Ce thé fût le plus long du monde. Je dus subir pendant près de vingt minutes le récit détaillé de leur rencontre (gentiment expliqué par Madame-voix-parfaite) agrémenté de leurs sourires qui me faisaient mal au cœur et de la vue de leurs mains entrelacées. Au bout d'un moment, je ne tins plus et me levai, prétextant un rendez-vous oublié que je venais de me rappeler. Romane se désola de mon départ en me promettant qu'elle serait ravie que l'on se revoie très bientôt. J'eu un rictus et me levai rapidement, évitant soigneusement de poser mon regard sur James, drapée dans ma dignité. Mais au moment où j'atteignais le couloir, hors de porté de leurs regards, et où j'allais m'effondrer silencieusement avant de partir, James attrapa ma main.

Je me maudis de reconnaître la paume de sa main contre la mienne. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. Je savais que Romane ne pouvais plus nous voir à présent, mais mon envie furieuse d'écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Lily, je… » murmura-t-il.

« Tais-toi. » fit-je sans me soucier de baisser la voix, mais de toute façon, la petite-amie de l'amour de ma vie avait lancé la radio et ne risquait pas de nous entendre.

James lâcha ma main qui était devenue moite. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et il parût surpris par la peine qu'on pouvait y lire.

« Lâche-moi, » sifflai-je alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler mes joues, même s'il ne me tenait plus. Je voulais juste partir, partir loin d'ici, loin de Romane et surtout de lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais juste… »

« Raté. Au revoir, James. » laissai-je tomber froidement, coupant court à notre conversation.

Je plantai une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien et ouvrit rageusement la porte de son appartement.

« _I can't live, with or without you_… » grésilla la radio depuis le salon. **(1)**

James se mordit la lèvre et ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Notre chanson, résonnant dans un appartement où James vivait avec une blondasse s'était mise à en fredonner les paroles ? Non.

Je lui claquai la porte au nez sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Je dévalai les escaliers, ignorant la douleur sourde dans ma poitrine avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Sentir les gouttes glacées sur moi ne me dérangeait même pas. Un bus londonien éclaboussa le bout de mes chaussures et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon parapluie là-haut. Je serrai les poings. Pas question de retourner là-bas et d'affronter le regard de James. A aucun prix.

Je levai mon sac à main au dessus de ma tête pour tenter d'éviter à mes cheveux d'être trempés. Bientôt, mes larmes se mélangèrent aux gouttes de pluie et je restais plantée là, à pleurer bruyamment sous le ciel pluvieux de Londres. Je levai le regard et aperçut la haute silhouette de Tower Bridge qui surplombait la Tamise. James et moi adorions y flâner, et c'était à deux pas de chez lui. Maintenant, le monument semblait me narguer en me rappelant tout ce que j'avais perdu.

Je sanglotai un peu plus fort sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mon cœur se serrait dans un étau et respirer était difficile. Je le détestais tellement à ce moment précis ! J'aurais voulu lui faire mal, aussi mal que ce qu'il m'avait infligé.

« Je te DETESTE ! » criai-je soudain à la surprise des passants qui me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais folle.

Mais je m'en fichais. Complètement. Je restai toujours là, sous la pluie, glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os, attendant quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Un autre bus s'arrêta devant moi et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage jovial du gros conducteur.

« Vous montez, ma p'tite dame ? »

J'hésitai un instant. Monter ? Mais pour aller où ?

Rentrer dans mon petit studio minable où je me sentais atrocement seule était exclu. Alors, où ? Rendre visite à Alice, ma meilleure amie ? Elle était en lune de miel avec son mari, Franck Londubat. Sirius Black était hors de choix aussi, trop ami avec James pour seulement accepter de parler de ça avec moi. Remus Lupin ?

Oui, pourquoi pas. Le jeune homme était un de mes meilleurs amis et connaissait James par cœur. Je soupirai et posai une main sur la rambarde glacée.

« Lily ! »

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec James. Ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés et collaient à son front, et il tenait mon vieux parapluie jaune. **(2)**

« Tu as oublié ça… » fit-il d'une voix qui menaçait déjà de s'enrouer.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un manteau et son t-shirt à l'effigie des Tornades de Tutshill lui collait au torse. Debout sur le marchepied du bus, je tendis une main tremblante pour saisir l'objet. Ses yeux noisette me détaillaient derrière ses lunettes ruisselantes de pluie. Derrière moi, je sentis des regards curieux de ne pas voir le bus redémarrer se fixer dans mon dos. Des visages se collaient aux vitres pour mieux nous observer.

« Merci, » soufflai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

« Lily, je… » répéta-t-il avant de me couper en entendant mon murmure de protestation. « Laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? »

De quel droit m'adressait-il encore la parole ? Il avait détruit mon cœur et mes projets d'un seul coup, et là, alors que je m'apprêtai à monter dans ce bus qui m'éloignerait à tout jamais de lui, il osait me demander de l'écouter ?

Je posai mon parapluie et croisai les bras, muettes. Grâce à la marche, j'étais légèrement plus grande que lui, ce qui me rassurait étrangement.

« Lily… Je ne me suis pas encore excusé pour ce que je t'ai fait, alors…. Je vais commencer. »

La pluie tombait toujours sur lui mais il s'emblait s'en ficher. Le chauffeur du bus lança un léger « chut ! » à un passager qui avait demandé d'une voix forte si j'allais, oui ou non, me décider à monter.

Et moi, je ne pouvais que fixer les beaux yeux de l'homme que j'aimais qui ne tarissait pas d'excuses pour ce qu'il m'avait infligé.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je l'ai toujours su. A Poudlard, on vivait dans une bulle sans se préoccuper de comment serait la vie après… Tu sais que je rêvais de cet appartement avec toi. J'ai eu tellement de mal à t'avoir que je m'étais juré de ne jamais te laisser partir. »

« Quelle belle ironie quand on pense que c'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber, » soufflai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Il me lança un regard de reproche sous les lunettes trempées qu'il retira d'un geste impatient, sûrement gêné de me voir floue.

« Je sais tout ça, Lily ! J'ai réagi trop vite, j'ai eu peur de tout ce que je ressentais… Tu me voyais, moi, dans une petite vie bien rangée ? »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu fais avec Romane ! » crachai-je rageusement en remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux trempée derrière mon oreille.

« Oh, je t'en prie… » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Romane ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas sérieux. »

« Mauvaise réponse… » souffla un passager dans mon dos.

Effectivement. J'explosai intérieurement.

« Rien de sérieux ? Alors qu'est-ce qui est sérieux pour toi, James ? »

« Nous ! » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac sans ciller.

Une grande lassitude m'envahit. Nous ? J'avais toujours aimé James plus que tout sans m'imaginer qu'un jour il me planterait comme ça.

« Ecoute… Lily, tu sais très bien que je t'aime toujours. Comme un fou. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu essayes de me récupérer alors qu'il y a une autre femme dans ton salon en train de t'attendre ? » criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

« Tu crois ça ? » fit-il d'un ton railleur. « Pourquoi à ton avis ai-je mis autant de temps à venir te rattraper ? »

Cette question me laissa sans voix. Mon silence fut très bien interprété et il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai rompu avec Romane. Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais mon ex et que je t'aimais toujours, et qu'elle ni elle ni personne ne pourrait changer ça. Elle m'a hurlé dessus pendant un bon moment et puis elle a transplané. Je me suis précipité en bas en espérant que tu sois encore là. Ce qui était heureusement le cas… »

J'entendis quelqu'un du bus chuchoter « C'est trop mignon ! » et j'essuyai mon flot de larmes. C'était tout sauf « trop mignon ».

« Alors tu penses que ça suffit ? Que tu avais juste à larguer ta nouvelle copine pour que je me précipite à nouveau dans tes bras ? » demandai-je froidement.

Il saisit ma main et cette fois-ci, je n'eu pas le courage de la retirer de la sienne.

« Je te demande juste de me pardonner… » supplia James.

Bizarrement, ce fut son vieux t-shirt à l'effigie d'une équipe aussi méconnue que nulle qui me fit repenser à ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je nous revois si facilement, à s'embrasser, à rire, à partager des popcorns devant un bon film à l'eau de rose. Je revois comme si cela se déroulait sous mes yeux notre premier baiser, notre joie après avoir été diplômés et je sens alors presque malgré moi que mon amour pour lui me fera tout pardonner. Je sais qu'une lueur de douceur et de tendresse vient de s'allumer dans mon regard mais je croise à nouveau les bras.

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, » répliquai-je.

Un sourire illumina son beau visage trempé de pluie.

« Oh que oui, » souffla-t-il.

Et il monta à son tour sur le marchepied du bus avant de poser ses lèvres que je connaissais par cœur sur les miennes. J'entendis tout le bus applaudir en riant, et spécialement le chauffeur qui lançait des acclamations. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser et le sentit sourire contre moi. C'était si bon de l'embrasser à nouveau que j'eu un rire, et posai mon front contre le sien, ne savourant que l'instant d'enfin le retrouver, durant un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à nous deux.

Finalement, après que les passagers en retard nous eîmes adressés un à un leurs félicitations, nous descendîmes enfin du bus et les laissâmes partir.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous et il prit de nouveau ma main. Je n'étais pas certaine de mon choix mais il fallait avouer que c'était affreusement agréable.

« Tu m'as manqué… » avoua-je malgré moi.

Il eu un sourire satisfait et passa un bras autour de ma taille alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'immeuble.

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. »

* * *

**(1) With or Without You de U2**

**(2) Oui, je suis une inconditionelle de How I met Your Mother et j'assume !**


End file.
